


A is for Alpha, Angel, and ALL MINE

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hogtie, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Muscles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: An Alpha in the beginnings of a rut doesn’t care who they fuck, as long as they get what they need. And Sam has needs, and Dean has needs, but Cas has the neediest needs of all and the will to make sure that it’s his desires that are acted upon.A.k.aWith three alphas, and probably only one bed*, who is going to come out on top?





	A is for Alpha, Angel, and ALL MINE

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. ~~Titfucking~~ | **Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie**
> 
> Technically this is all noncon, but as they all seem perfectly willing to do it to each other and not _too_ distressed to have it done to them, it could be reasoned that this is just a way they regularly play out their frustrations and don't think too much of it.
> 
> And of course, _of course_ the first time I write a/b/o dynamics it's total crack. That fits perfectly with my experience in this fandom so far.

“Dean you asshole, your ass, right now, I’m doing it.”

“No, fuck you, I need this too, it’s your turn.”

They were fighting, scrabbling, a pile of limbs and anger rolling around the floor. Both Alphas, both with needs, and without an Omega around they were desperate to stick it in anything that moved.

Which at this point was each other.

Never mind that it would hurt and burn and possibly tear, they both decided the other could take it, it was better than no hole at all.

Unfortunately they both had the same idea at roughly the same time and now they were both naked and trying to subdue the other.

Which wasn’t working, because again, they were both Alphas and their strength was pretty well matched.

But it meant that neither of them heard the flap of wings or noticed the movement in the air that signalled Castiel’s arrival. An Alpha angel. He outranked, and could out manoeuvre, them both.

His strength was immense. It made them feel small and awfully angry, but he liked that. He pulled them apart like they were rag dolls, flung Sam into the corner of the room and straddled Dean.

“What the hell? Nobody called you.”

“I need you.”

“No, we need-” Dean’s voice was cut off as Cas shoved fingers in his mouth and shook his head.

“I know you both thought you’d be getting your favourite kind of release tonight, but I’m here now and my needs outweigh yours.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Sam piped up, lifting himself out of the wreckage of furniture he’d landed on.

“Well my strength outweighs yours so I’m going to get what I want.”

He extricated his fingers from Dean’s gasping mouth and flipped him over. Sam ran at him, but he caught him by the throat, threw him to the floor too and stood on his chest, keeping him down.

“Down, boy.” he snarled.

“Fuck you,” Sam bit back, clawing at the foot on his chest.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Dean yelled.

“You’re both wrong.” Cas said matter of factly. Because as a matter of fact he had plans for both of them tonight.

Keeping one foot on Sam’s breast bone and one knee on Dean’s back he used his hands rip the bedsheets into sections and set about trussing Dean up so he would be kept nicely out of the way.

Dean fought back like his life depended on it. Hormone wild, his life may not have depended on it but his straining cock sure did. Either way he was no match, and Cas could subdue him without even really trying.

He had Dean's hands tied from wrist to elbow causing his back to arch and accommodate them, but it didn't stop him from trying to swing at Cas, grunting as it wrenched his shoulders.

“Don’t damage the goods before we’ve even begun. I don't want you to hurt yourself Dean.” Cas said. And he meant it, although a little pain always made things interesting he would be the one inflicting it if he had any say.

Which he did. He had the only say.

“Hands off my brother, leave him to me.” Sam urged.

“I'll leave him where I please while I take what I want and you're not in a position to stop me.”

Sam growled and Cas pressed his foot down a little harder. “Control your mouth unless you want my knot in it.”

And that shut him up. Didn't make him stop pushing back but that was okay, Cas liked it when they jerked around.

In minutes he had Dean hogtied, nice and tight, legs pulled up in a graceful curve to meet his wrists over the swell of his ass. With a rope also around his neck forcing his head back he had very little leverage. Dean wriggled, cursing, making his whole body rock before he fell onto his side — still bound, still refusing to stay quiet.

Perfect.

It wouldn’t hold him all night. His pheromone powered strength would let him hulk out and rip free before too long, especially the angrier he got. But it should just be long enough that Cas could fuck his way into Sam and find his first release of the night.

By the time Dean was free and Sam had been fucked into a limp and begging mess, Cas could give Dean all his attention again too — hold him down and ruin his ass. First though, he’d get to watch Cas do the same thing to his not-so-little brother.

He lifted his foot from the indent he’d made on Sam's chest and grabbed him by the hair.

Sam whined, following the pull, lifting up and walking on his knees where Cas dragged him.

“Some angel you are,” he spat as Cas got them situated in the middle of the floor.

“Some alpha you are, can't even find an omega to fuck.”

“Didn't need one I had everything under control.”

“No you didn't!” Dean interjected. “I was gonna pound you so hard you couldn't walk.”

“I'd like to see you try.” Sam countered, probably ripping some strands of hair out as he tried to turn and lurch towards Dean, only held back by Cas’s steady tug on his impressive shiny locks.

“Neither of you need to try anything, you will submit to me instead.”

He flung Sam back to the carpet and without pausing for him to get his bearings Cas pushed his knees up to his chest and held them there, exposing Sam’s ass to the air. One handed he shimmied his pants down, exposing the satin panties he wore because they just felt. So. Damn. Nice.

Sam gaped as he saw the shiny pink material, and he heard Dean's spluttering from across the room too.

“See something you like?” he asked, pushing the fabric aside to let his erection pop free.

“You're… you... why?”

“Because I can, and because it makes silly alpha boys get very still and distracted, which I also happen to like.”

He effortlessly spread Sam's legs even further, rubbing the silky material against his inner thighs.

Sam bucked and Cas leaned in and licked up his balls, letting his musky scent fill up his nostrils, the hint of anger and desperation was intoxicating. Sam hissed and arched away and Cas had to clamp a hand on each hip to drag him closer again.

“Twice as good as any omega. Twice as wrong, but doubly tight, even if you don’t smell as good.”

“I’m not supposed to smell good, I’m not for fucking!”

“Leave him alone! He’s mine!” Dean yelled, face going red from the strain of his predicament.

Castiel forced his way into Sam, who tried to worm his way backwards, hands scrabbling at Cas’s back as he screeched an ungodly sound that scraped at Cas’s angelic eardrums.

“No, you’re both mine, and I’m going to show you how much I mean that.”

Cas caught up Sam's hands in one of his own and shoved them above his head, held in place where they belonged. He whined, caught between Cas's grip and the hard line of his cock, legs spread obscenely wide to accommodate Cas's thrusts.

“You can't do this,” he said, gasping.

“Make him ready for me Cas, I'm getting in there too.”

Cas threw Dean a withering look. “Have I not made it clear neither of you are in control?”

Cas had a lot of loads he planned to dump into something warm and human tonight, these hunters were just the ones he had the easiest access too. Maybe if they played nicely, he’d give them both a go at each other too, just to keep things interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> *I never said they were going to actually use the bed don’t @ me
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely, let me know if you liked it!


End file.
